the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna
Jenna is the deuteragonist of the Balto films. She is the mate of the titular character and the mother of his pups, one of those pups being Aleu. While Jenna is the deuteragonist in her original appearance, the roles of her and Balto have switched in the horror story Nightmare of Nome so she is the protagonist and Balto is the deuteragonist. She is not to be confused with the Secret of NIMH character of the same name. Appearance Jenna is a purebred husky with a red and white fur (which she passes down to Kodi and the majority her pups), which is dark red on her ears, back, the upper parts of her legs, and the upside of her tail, and white on her facial, chest, and underside areas. She has small black markings on the tips of her ears and amber eyes. She usually wears an red-orange bandanna around her neck. In her first appearance she is a normal husky but in her return in the Anthro Saga, she wears traditional combat dress in training but elsewhere, she wears 1960s style Sergeant's uniform but she still goes barefoot. She is also an anthro in Nightmare in Nome where she is a lot more animalistic particularly in the dream world whereas in the Anthro Saga she is a lot more human like like other characters in the series. Alongside Sasha in The King of Hell and Lady Blue from Day of the Tiger until the end of Duel of the Vixens, Jenna is also semi anthropomorphic when she is a dancer in the aforementioned The King of Hell. Literature Nightmare of Nome: Whilst she was the deuteragonist in the 1995 Balto film, Jenna is now the protagonist of the horror story Nightmare of Nome. Having defeated Steele and ostracized him, Balto is welcomed into Nome much to the delight of himself and Jenna who now are as close to each other as they could be. But one night changes that; On this night, Jenna has a nightmare about being attacked by Steele or what she believes to be Steele who she believes to be out for revenge against Balto, however her attacker is later revealed as the villainous fox Scarface. The fox viciously attacks her and the wounds are still visible the next day and are just as horrific as they were when she was attacked. The next morning, her owner Rosy takes her to the vet who is bewildered by the savagery of the wounds that Jenna received. Later that night, Jenna and Balto later go into the dream world where they meet Prince John who tells them the story of Scarface: Scarface was one of the most powerful foxes in his respective park, even commanding several foxes which helped him rule the park with his wife Lady Blue. Once the Farthing Wood animals arrived, a war emerged in which Lady Blue was killed and he and Fox underwent a long and bloody battle which carried to a power plant. In this power plant, Scarface was accidentally soaked in gasoline and seeking the opportunity to off him, Fox set him on fire causing him great agony and making him run into a furnace causing it to explode and killing him. But as he died he swore revenge on not only Fox but also his potential allies including Balto, Jenna and their respective young. That night, Jenna realizes that if her children are to live then she has to fight the fox. She tries to fall back to sleep but nothing helps until the ghost of Fox takes her and Balto to a hospital where her fear gets the better of her forcing Fox to subdue her with a fire extinguisher and is knocked out even further with sleeping gas and wakes up in Badminton House. Here, while she admires the beauty Jenna is also haunted by the sound of disembodied laughter and comes across paintings covered by cloths which when exposed reveal hideous, grotesque portraits enough for her to flee. Outside, she is later confronted by Scarface's foxes and flees to a run-down house where she is met by Red in disguise where she flees again to a battlefield. Having another nightmarish occurence, Jenna flees this time to a jungle and later into a cemetery where the same fox pack take her prisoner. After a storm on the crypt, Jenna and Balto flee to fight the Nightmare fox and while they seem to weaken it it soon transforms into a dragon. The dragon dives towards Jenna and Balto enough for it to kill them, instead however it blows a hurricane strong enough to knock even Balto off his feet, after the hurricane stops the dragon has gone: Vanished into a portal which Balto and Jenna manage to get into just in time and end up in a sewer like chamber where they encounter the Nightmare fox in the form of Lord Shen, in this form it almost drowns Balto before first turning back into the dragon then into a sea serpent and chases Jenna out of the chamber until she eventually distracts it. With the serpent gone, Jenna goes to drag Balto's body out of the water only to find that it seems that he has died. She is menaced again by the Nightmare fox back in the form of the dragon seemingly defenseless until she sees a sword appear, she takes this sword and climbs the hideous statue in an attempt to fight the dragon which also becomes increasingly difficult, in the end Jenna kills the dragon when she stabs it through the throat and watches as it turns back into the Nightmare fox and vanishes. She then runs back to Balto to see that it seems that he really has died until he is revived by Fox who sends the pair back to the real world and back home. In the morning, Rosy's mother finds the dogs filthy from their experience in the dream world and has the pair sent for a bath. The King of Hell: Jenna has a much more minor role in another horror story The King of Hell than she does in Nightmare of Nome where she is shown alongside Perdita as a dancer working with Sasha le Fleur at a nightclub, dancing with Perdita. As Sasha gets close to the end of her song, she goes quiet and at first Perdita takes over then Jenna and shortly before long, all three dogs start singing. Finally as Sasha silences herself, she leaves Jenna and Perdita singing for her; the performance ends in a very enthusiastic response such as raucous amounts of applause and cheers which shortly ends as Annabelle is shown outside by troubled dogs. The Anthro Saga Whilst her husband is involved with the government, Jenna is a sergeant in the Animalian Army or rather in the army cadets. And whilst Jenna was compassionate, kind, etc. she retains these qualities off the army but in the army she is a whole lot more disciplined and authoritative to the point of autocracy. After the first Animalian coup, Jenna is arrested by the Animalian Junta and put on trial where she becomes a lot more emotional especially as she is sentenced to death. But before sentence can be carried out three weeks later, she flees the country to Chile before she is taken to Romania, in Bucharest, by the Romanian Fox Junta general Stefan and his men, and stays there for the whole of the dictatorship. Then after the dictatorship, she travels back to Animalia only to be shocked at one of the accused on trials after the dictatorship: her own daughter. Following the trial of Aleu, Jenna decides to retire from the army for at least six weeks which her family and despite initial protests from herself deem necessary (since she would be unable to concentrate in the army if her daughter had been put on trial but acquitted and she rejoined the army again), then once these six weeks are up she goes back to the army and continues serving with it. Appearances * Nightmare of Nome * The King of Hell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Canon Category:Heroes